


Don’t Drink and Cast

by Littlestcrouton



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DRUNK Mario kart, Demon!Kylo, F/M, Witch!Rey, alcohol use, bad choices, drunk decisions, modern-au, nobody asked for this, the rating may change if I keep writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlestcrouton/pseuds/Littlestcrouton
Summary: Rey’s made a lot of stupid mistakes. But drunk spell casting may have been the worst so far.





	1. Wilson (Expensive Mistakes)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this forever ago and finished it now. I don’t even remember what inspired it. I might write more later. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

I have made plenty of stupid decisions in my life. Jumping off of the roof into the pool, breaking my arm, when my adoptive brother Finn dared her to., stupid. Getting way too drunk on vanilla vodka at Phasma’s 18th birthday party and streaking down the street with Poe, idiotic. Even in my craft, I had made a few dumb decisions, learning quickly to not remake them. My eyebrows have finally grown all the way back and I know now that even low level love spells make poor pranks. 

This decision had to be the poorest of all. Looking back it really was the perfect storm. 

I was lonely; Poe, Finn, and Rose were off on a date together. They had offered to bring me along, I didn’t want to intrude. I was often around them and they deserved to have some time to themselves. I hadn’t been in a relationship in over two years. No family and Poe had set me up on a few blind dates that had failed spectacularly. So when they left, I had no one. 

I was bored. It was summer break at my university, so there was no homework. I had already cleaned every inch of my small apartment. Pruned my small forest of plants, using a bit of magic to perk up the ones that were struggling and readjusting their position to encourage them to flourish. I had already filled all her orders for spells and gone grocery shopping.

I wasn’t scheduled at the Maz’s bar tonight and i knew if I showed up I would be sent home. I had a habit of coming in for a drink and eventually hopping behind the bar out of sheer boredom. Maz had chased me out more times than I could count, before sitting me down to talk about my work life balance.

“You need to get out my dear.” Maz admonished. “Make friends, find yourself a nice boy.”

This lead to the final factor. I was drunk. Very drunk. I drank to bury my loneliness and to ease the boredom. I had decided at one point to play my own drinking game. MarioKart was an excellent carrier for my wishes. It was late when I stopped playing, the game still running in the background, to flip through my grimoire sadly. This was passed down to me by Luke, my mentor, before he pulled his disappearing act. Running away to the middle of the wilderness in Alaska and going the off grid. I missed him and often found flipping through the large tome, seeing generations of handwriting, history, and spells.I hadn’t even read a fifth of them, much less put them to use. 

That’s when a stupid idea dawned on me. Maybe I could summon something. It couldn’t be that hard. Maybe just an animal, to keep myself company, a familiar of sorts. SOME thing to keep cure the loneliness. I could just tell Finn, Poe, and Rose that I decided to adopt and fell in love at first sight. Yeah...they’d believe that. 

Things were getting a bit blurry but I tried to squint through it and finally found something with the word companion in it. Hiccuping and humming slightly I gathered the ingredients, rolled up my rug, carefully lit the candles, and drew the circle. Sitting back, it wasn’t my best, but it would work. 

With a deep breath, I began drawing on the Power just across the veil. With a familiar rush, I could feel it surge through me and into the circle. Once the rumble finished, I opened my eyes looking down for the dog or cat or lizard. Instead I see expensive looking, shiny black shoes. Confused in my drunken haze, I followed them up to black slacks before find a large pale expanse of abs and chest surrounded by an open black dress shirt. This wasn’t a dog.

“Phas, I’ll have to call you back. Apparently, I’ve been summoned. Yeah...I know...bye.” A deep voice rings out. My head jerks up, finishing my gaze’s ascent in a second. Annoyed, onyx colored eyes surrounded by a dark fringe of eyelashes bore into me. 

“Well? What do you want, piccola strega?” He growled pulling me out of my trance.

“E-excuse me?” I stammered. He rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. It was glossy and thick as hell. I wondered what he used in his routine. 

“Look, it looks like this is your first summoning. I don’t even know how you found my name. But let me spell this out so we can get this over with. You get one wish, now what do you want? Money, fame, eternal youth? I want to shower before bed and I need to get up early.” He snapped his fingers at me as he slid his phone in his pocket. A flick of anger licked through me. How dare he assume I was that shallow? And that’s when I did the stupidest thing I’d ever done.

“I just don’t want to be lonely anymore. Now sit down and stop whining while I beat your ass at Mario Kart.” I hissed before flopping down drunkenly on my sofa, ignoring the pure shock on his face and selecting two players.


	2. Bubblegum Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up and regrets those shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m surprised by the reception this has gotten and appreciate that you decided come read it!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments :3

Marina’s Bubblegum Bitch startled me from my sleep. I groaned as my head throbbed and my mouth felt like a desert. I reached out to snag my phone from the coffee table but froze when a thick arm wrapped around my waist and tugged me closer to that something felt massive and warm. 

“Can you turn that thing off already?” A deep sleepy voice rumbled in my ear. With a yelp and I fell off the couch to get away from whoever was behind me. I scrambled away hitting the table frantically. The man still laying on the sofa in a pair of black briefs blinked at me, confusion coloring his face. 

“You okay?” He yawned sitting up. Chocolate, sleep dusted eyes looked me over. I felt bare in my oversized t-shirt and panties. 

“Who the fuck are you?” I demanded struggling to stand, getting ready to defend myself. 

“You don’t remember?” He asked, looking at me amused. I struggled to remember searching around the room for clues. My eyes darted from my closed grimoire laying c on the floor, to the hastily drawn circle, before landing on the open, half empty bottle of tequila and mostly used lime. With a groan, I rubbed my eyes and sank back down. 

“Ah, you do.” He laughed. I opened my eyes to glare at him. “Hey don’t give me that look. You did this, not me. Didn’t your parents teach you not to drink and cast?” He stood, stretching. I felt a blush creep across my cheeks as his muscles rippled under his skin. He was built like a tank. Alabaster skin, dotted with beauty marks like a painter accidentally shook a wet paint brush at him and it never washes off. Beautiful. 

“Could you put some clothes on?” I bit out standing up, swaying and stumbling to the kitchen to flick on my coffee pot. Bless my past self for prepping it. 

“I am wearing clothes, Sweetheart.” He grinned, as he put his arms around me, trapping me against the counter. 

“Don’t call me that. I have a name.” I seethed, jabbing him in the chest before ducking under his arm. 

“Which you never told me, despite the endless games of Mario Kart.”

“It’s Rey. Who are you? How did you get in here?” I grumbled. My wards should have kept uninvited guests out. Opening the fridge I began grabbing things to make breakfast. He seemed docile enough. I had work in an hour and I needed a shower. I reeked of tequila. 

“My name is Kylo and you called me. I generally don’t make it a habit of popping into random houses and playing video games with little girls who can’t hold their liquor.” His eyes darkened in irritation, tracking me as I moved. 

“Why are you still here then?” My hands trembled slightly as I cracked eggs into a bowl. I hoped he wouldn’t notice. 

“Because you made a request and I had to fulfill it. That‘s the rule. I couldn’t leave until it was done and you fell asleep. It was late so I decided to crash. Looks like my work is done. Do us both a favor, lose that spell and lock up your book before you drink. You never know, piccola strega, the next demon may not be as nice as I am.” 

He snapped and I watched a black suit materialized on his body. His pale skin stood out in stark contrast. He looked... strange. So out of place in my studio surrounded by plants, earth tones, and sunlight. In a blink, he was gone leaving me alone with the smell of burning eggs and a vow that I’d never drink that much tequila again. Well… at least not alone.


	3. 9 to 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey yawns and stretches trying to come alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I’m ad

My breakfast was a bust. I scraped burnt eggs into the trash, deciding to take a shower and worry about breakfast at work. Maybe Finn would be ok with me snagging a croissant before I jumped behind the espresso machines with him. Turning the hot water up enough to steam up the bathroom in a manner of minutes, I began rinsing off the smell of tequila and, was that clove? Clove had plenty of uses, but one of the main ones was attracting friendship. I must have been desperate last night. Orange blossoms overrode both scents, energizing me for the busy day ahead. I tried to put last night behind me as I rushed to get ready.

“Peanut, you’re late!” Finn called from behind the coffee bar as he tending to the long line of people waiting. Resistance, the funky little coffee and tea shop that Poe owned was right next to the nearby university, making it popular amongst the students on their way to classes. Our “Don’t Fuck it Up” tea blend was rumored to make it so you couldn’t fail your tests and consistently sold out during finals. I may have crafted it to boost confidence and taste delicious, but it definitely didn’t help if they didn’t study. I apologized to Finn as I quickly slid behind the counter, throwing my apron on and washing my hands before I started to make the piling up orders. 

Orange cup after orange cup flew into the waiting hands of sleep deprived student and professor alike. We settled into a comfortable rhythm and joking with some of the regulars. When someone looked extremely burnt out, I handed them a free cookie along with their drink. Finn baked them specifically for boosting energy and the chocolate didn’t hurt either. Poe, Finn, and I had all been college students before and knew how soul crushing it could be. We’d agreed to do what we could to help out in small ways. Almost an hour later, once classes had started, the shop calmed down and I finally snagged that croissant I had been eyeing since I arrived. 

“You okay, Peanut?” Finn asked as he wiped down counters. “Judging from the bags under your eyes, you had a busy night.”

“You have no idea.” I mumbled tearing into the flaky pastry. 

“Well, spill then!” He laughed bumping me with his hip. 

“I may have had too much alcohol and made a stupid mistake.” I proceeded to tell him what I could remember, leaving out the part of what I summoned. No need to tell him exactly how idiotic I had been. His laughter bounced off the walls of the cheery interior. 

“You drunk summoned a pet? Oh that’s too good.” He chuckled as he wiped tears from his eyes. 

“Are you done laughing at me now?” I threw my rag at him, annoyed. He caught it, sobering a bit. 

“You’re right, though. That was really stupid. What if you had summoned something dangerous?” I shrugged in response. “You should have just come out with us.”

“And interrupt the date that has been years in the making? It took forever for the three of you to figure this all out and actually talk about it. There was no way in hell I was getting in the middle of that. Besides, y’all don’t need to baby sit me. I’m a big girl and I learned my lesson last night. Spell book gets locked up before I pull out the alcohol. No harm, no foul. Now tell me about this date.” I grinned at him, changing the topic.

8 hours later, I was leaving Resistance and heading to my next job. On top of being a barista, I was also an Archivist. Or at least one in training. Contrary to popular belief, working in a library generally required a graduate degree. I hadn’t started my degree yet, but Maz Katana, the Library Manager, was willing to give me a shot after Han and Leia had put in a good word for me. I never worked with documents alone, but it also gave me plenty of time to do research one the other scholarly pursuit of my life, magic. Not to mention the pay.

I walked in through the main entrance, listening to the students on the first floor quietly chattering amongst themselves as I made my way to my station in the back. As I opened the door the smell of old books settled around me and I felt at peace for the first time since yesterday evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel bad because it feels like exposition, but if I kept going the chapter was gonna be way to long lol
> 
> UPDATE 7/19: I’m at SDCC this week so I’m going to try to upload next week with a Kylo chapter!


	4. Zombies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: panic attack if you need to skip it, it starts at ~~ and ends at “Thank you”

All around me was dark, inky blackness, the likes of which I’d seen in one of the games Finn liked to play. The one that confused me because Goofy is there. The thought made me smile, reminding me of the hours we’d spent playing games. The smile was quickly wiped from my face when I heard a familiar voice. I knew this dream, just like I knew this voice. The same voice that had haunted me for years, promising me things it never fulfilled. A feminine sounding voice I could only ever assume is my mother’s, murmuring soft promises of return in my ear. Hands played with my hair, gently tugging it into the three buns I have worn my entire life, desperate that someone might recognize them. Recognize me. The hands suddenly stopped being gentle. There was a painful harshness as a hand nested itself on my scalp and pulled. The darkness grew skeletal hands that wrapped around my arms and legs with bruising strength. I pulled and fought and struggled to get away, but the grasp was too tight. A new voice took the place of the sweet, gentle whisperings. It was harsh and rough, like nails on a chalkboard or metal on metal, and it sent shivers down my spine, goosebumps rasing on my arms.

“She lied. Who would want a nobody? Trash. Worthless.”

Tears ran down my cheek as I sobbed. The voice wanted me to give up. To stop fighting. It always did, but I had never before. I couldn’t. If I gave up, there’d be nothing left. Hope is all I had.

~~   
“Rey!” A voice boomed from beside me. Large, warm hands shook me, trying to wake me from my nightmare. I sat up quickly, struggling for air but finding very little. A heavy weight sat on my chest and my hands were trembling. Somewhere in the back I recognized I was having a panic attack, but the knowledge never really helped. The hands on my arms brought the dream back to my mind and I bolted from my chair to the opposite side of the room. In front of me stood Kylo, black stuited. His clothing and his palor making him seem more like a Reaper than a demon. My brain scrambled to figure out why he was there, but my thoughts raced a mile a minute while also finding a way to be nonsensical. Why was he here? To kill me? Revenge for summoning him?

“Rey? I need you to try to concentrate on me. ” His voice was soft but firm. His hands held up in front of him. My eyes flitted from his hands to his eyes. My blood pounded in my ears making it hard to hear. “Good. You’re awake and your safe. I’m not going to hurt you. Why don’t you sit down.” I nodded quickly and tried to focus on him as he began to talk about nonsense things. I knew he was trying to occupy my mind with something else and it helped a bit. Focusing on him, I got to the point where I felt like I could run through the breathing exercises Luke had taught me. Kylo watched with a strange look in his eyes and continued talking. 

“Thank you.” I rasped once I felt a bit more stable. I felt drained, but I knew sleep would elude me tonight. 

“Of course. Do you have those often?” He asked handing me my water bottle. I shrugged. He studied me for a moment. 

“I thought you were being attacked. Imagine my surprise find you safe in a… library?” He mused glancing around his surroundings. 

“Why are you here?” I questioned. I was still wary that he was playing some cruel prank before ending my life. 

“Apparently, I haven’t fulfilled your request.” He picked up one of the books on my desk and began to flip through the pages. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You’re excused.” A smirk danced across his lips. 

“What do you mean you haven’t fulfilled my request?” I asked struggling to get to my feet. 

“Your request was, and I quote, ‘I just don’t want to be lonely anymore’. I’m assuming the magic you used has determined that our contract wasn’t fulfilled last night. So until I meet its demands, I’m tied to you. This includes making sure you are safe. I just responded to what seemed like you being in danger.” He didn’t look up from book as he spoke. 

“W-what?” My voice sounded weak, even to my ears. 

“Until the contract is completed, you’re stuck with me, Sweetheart.” The nickname sounded bitter and sardonic. The book snapped shut. “Honestly, do you not read your spells before using them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Sorry about the break. I’ve had a crazy summer with lots of travel and no motivation. I had a chapter written up but I ended up scrapping it. I didn’t like the way it was coming out. 
> 
> I hope you like this one!


End file.
